Power Of Five: Priyabella Halliwell
by AshLuvVamp
Summary: After Edward left in New Moon Bella goes back to her old life in San Francisco to her sisters. What happens when her brother-in-law helps the Cullens? Well if you want know read! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

He left me three months ago. I was broken in thousands of pieces Leo and Coop had to come and drag me home. Yes, I said home! I am Priyabella Isamaria Halliwell the youngest Halliwell sister. I am the daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. My parents were divorced when they had me. My mother died when I was three and my dad gave me to his best friends who had recently tied the knot to keep me safe as he knew I had all the powers my sisters had. I grew up with Charlie and Renée but they got divorced when I was six so I moved with my father. My dad told me about magic and I taught myself. I met my sisters a bit later. When I went to live with Renee again I still had contact with my dad and sisters but I loved Charlie and Renee too. My sisters discovered about us being witches to be more precise charmed ones. Prue was the oldest until her death she was supposed to be forever 28. A demon named Shax killed her while she was saving me. We fight demons; since I was the closest to Prue I was hurt the most so my sisters made sure I did not contact anyone at home and sent me to Forks. Two months ago my sister Piper's husband Leo and my sister Phoebe's husband Coop came to recollect me. After that I am finishing high school in San Francisco I am quite the popular student here as I have been here since I was six. I am working in Piper's P3 during few nights and during weekends teaching at Paige's magic school. Piper is my second oldest sister who is 25, she married our white-lighter as in guardian angel and they have two sons together four years old Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and one years old Chris Perry Halliwell. Phoebe is the third, she is 23 and is amazing at magic she used to date Cole and was about to married him but he became evil as he was a demon. She gave up hopes for love and a cupid was sent to find her love and they fell in love they have a three years old daughter named Prudence Johanna Halliwell. My half-sister is also our white-lighter like me and Leo which makes us and our family immortal because if we have more than one white-lighter in the family we are immortal as in not aging but we can be killed. I didn't know that until I returned home. Paige is our half-sister her father is a man named Samuel Wilder but she grew up with her adoptive parents Mr. and Mrs. Mathews. She is 21. She married a cop named Henry and they have a wonderful new born twin daughter named Patience Kathy Mitchell and Patricia Tamora Mitchell. Now I will tell you about the powers we possess. Starting with Prue, she could move things with her mind which is Telekinesis and she could project herself at two places at once but her body used to be unconscious at the moment, this power is called Astral Projection. Piper can freeze things by Molecular Immobilization, make things explode by Molecular Combustion and melt them by Molecular Acceleration. Phoebe can levitate things, see the future like A—Alice and also sense and influence emotions like Jas—per. It's still hard to say their names or even think them. Continuing let's talk about Paige's powers. She has Telekinesis; she can transport to places and has a force field. As a white-lighter she senses if someone calls her, create illusion identities which is done by glamouring and she can also heal people. I have all of the following powers and many more, practically all powers that exist in the universe. I didn't use any on the Cullens, like ever, I should of done that so I wouldn't have fallen for Edward. I finally got myself out of bed and got ready for school. I wore a bright yellow tube top, hot pink shorts and shiny white pumps. I always dropped Wyatt, Johanna who we call Jo in short at their 'school' and take Chris with me. Since I came back Chris goes everywhere with me, his theory 'I will runny awie again' not mine. I was going to be with my family for good. I did hear these rumors about five new students which seem to be too much of a coincident. I went out my room door and got down to make breakfast. I finished mine and screamed "Breakfast!" Kat and Tamora are very small so I keep them at dads. Dad thinks of Paige as a daughter. Wyatt and Jo came running from their rooms and I handed them milk and toast. "You two sit and eat I'll get those three sleepy heads." I went to Chris's room and picked him up from his baby sized bed as soon as I touched him he smiled "Auntie!" I kissed him on his forehead. "Wakey Wakey sunshines!" I said as I entered the twin's room. They were giggling. You see as witches we are more advanced, even as toddlers. I had just put Chris down in his car seat. I scooped up the girls and ran downstairs. I put the two in their two in on car seat. Wyatt and Jo were fighting about sitting in the front seat. I screamed "You guys! You two at the back with the twins between you and Chris in front!" I put Chris on his seat and he said "Yeah!" I laughed at how innocent he was. After dropping the twins at Dads I went and dropped Wyatt and Jo at school. I instantly got into their little minds and saw their plans. "Do not try to pull that on!" they groaned and I laughed. I got back in my car and drove to school. I got out of my car and walked to the other side and put Chris out of the car seat. I put him on my hip. People were used to having Chris around during classes as he wouldn't leave me. Last time I was not with him he cried so much I cannot describe it. I walked into my first class and sat at the first seat. People paid a lot of attention to me and I enjoyed that. Tim Carry came to me and said "Hey Bella, I was thinking if you have no body to go out with tonight would you go out with me?" I smiled "Okay but only one date, I'm not looking for a relationship, isn't that right Chris?" Chris beamed at me and said "Yee!" I laughed at that. I have been going out with a millions of guys recently as I needed distraction from him. I stared at my little nephew who was laughing when a beautiful blond walked in. I saw her from the corner of my eye but when Chris whispered "Vampire!" I snapped my head towards that person and who I saw shocked me. It was Rosalie and Chris saying the word vampire snapped her head towards me and she recognized me. She quickly started walk to me and Chris but was stopped by Mrs. Kale our English teacher. "Ah! You must be our new student! Would you please introduce yourself?" Mrs. Kale said which Rosalie replied to "I am Rosalie Hale; I came here from Forks Washington." Mrs. Kale asked her about me "So is Priyabella Halliwell! She used to stay in Forks as a little kid until she moved here! She went again last year just came back two months ago! Do you know each other?" I said 'no' but Rosalie said 'yes'. There were 'oohs' all through the class which made Mrs. Kale say "Enough! Everyone Ms. Halliwell and Ms. Hale have the right to privacy!" she looked all through the class but the only seat was next to me and Chris was sitting on it. She said "Ms. Halliwell, would you mind if Chirsto…" Chris didn't let Ms. Kale finish and let out a cry because she was going to call him Christopher instead of Mr. Halliwell. "What I meant was, Mr. Halliwell sits at a corner so Ms Hale could take the seat beside you?" I looked at Chris "Do you mind baby?" he shook his head and I picked and set him up in the corner of the room. Rosalie came to the seat and sat but as soon as I reach she pulled me into a hug. Everyone was shocked including me but for a different reason. Erica gasped out "No one has ever hugged Bella and not got a punch in the face. They must really know each other well." Rosalie said to me "I'm so sorry for the way I behaved in Forks hope you can forgive me!" I ignored it by not answering but did really appreciate it. The bell rang and I got up to picked up my little Chris and said "Only three more periods until we see your brother and sisters again sweet heart!" we walked out of the class and got into History with Mr. Sean where sat the little pixie Alice next to my allotted place. I whisper into Chris's ear "Baby, looks like you are not going to hold on to me in this class too but I promise lunch!" when I sat next to Alice she squealed "Bella! I'm sooo happy to see you! And you look amazing!" Mr. Sean cleared his throat and Alice shut her mouth. Alice asked more quietly "So Bella who is this little cutie? Oh my god!" I didn't understand what she meant. The class went a lot more quietly than I had expected. The next class I had with Emmett who pulled me into a bear hug. He seemed as excited as the rest of the Cullens. He spent all of Trig class talking but got scolded by Mr. Yoshee. Then was Gym which I never attended. I always went to pick my nephew and niece. As I was about to exit school I was surrounded by the Cullens except for him. Emmett asked "Where are you going during school hours?" I sighed "To get Wyatt and Jo home! They can't stay in school all day." Alice said "You are leaving during whatever period you have! Do the teachers know?" I nodded but Chris started to cry I turned to him and said "Shhhh. We're going baby, now don't cry like a baby Darlin. I wanna see the smile you have when you try to piss your dad off." He stopped crying and I mouthed to the Cullens I was leaving. "Chris? Why are you smirking? You know the others are in trouble right?" he nodded. I had a vision of my nephew blast the glass gate. They used magic! Halliwell's are the only ones who can use magic for personal gain. Before leaving I asked the Cullens "How are you in a sunny place like San Francisco?" Jasper spoke for the first time "A friend of Carlisle who is a witch did it." Chris commented "Like mommy!" I sighed and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice's POV**

Oh my god! I just had a vision of Bella! We came to San Francisco for a while and a witch fried of Carlisle made us rings that would allow us to walk in the sun. Today during school I had a vision of Bella and she had a kid with her. The history teacher made me sit in the first row and when Bella came everyone started to talk about her. She actually wore something I adored. The child in her hand didn't want to let go of Bella. After class got over I met up with Rose and she said she also had a class with her. Me, Rose, Emm and Jazz didn't go for Gym. That was the only class we had together. Rose said "Mrs. Kale said her name was Priyabella Halliwell and that kid's name had to be Christopher as she did say Christo and had to stop and call him Mr. Halliwell because he cried." I burst into laughter at that. "We need to tell Edward! He is the only one who can get information about Bella out from other people." They nodded in agreement. We heard someone going out the main door and saw it was Bella so we surrounded her. Emmett asked "Where are you going during school hours?" she sighed "To get Wyatt and Jo home! They can't stay in school all day." Who were Wyatt and Joe? Was she talking about Leo Wyatt Carlisle's friend? Of course not he didn't go to school! I said "You are leaving during whatever period you have! Do the teachers know?" she nodded but the baby started to cry she turned to him and said "Shhhh. We're going baby, now don't cry like a baby, Darlin. I wanna see the smile you have when you try to piss your dad off." He stopped crying and she mouthed to us she was leaving. "Chris? Why are you smirking? You know the others are in trouble right?" he nodded. Before leaving she asked us "How are you in a sunny place like San Francisco?" Jasper spoke for the first time "A friend of Carlisle who is a witch did it." Chris commented "Like mommy!" she sighed and left. Was that her child? It could be! Did she have more than one? She could! We went to find Edward and quickly spotted him. "Eddie! We just saw Bella and she had a cute baby with her!" Emmett boomed at Edward which made Edwards head snap up. His eyes were in shock. I said "Go follow her and see where she is going 'cause the kid said 'like mommy' when we mentioned witch!" Edward was already off! He was following Bella. He heard the whole conversation we had with Bella through my head.

**Edward's POV**

I sat at a corner of the class which was gym moaning over my loss. I left my Bella to protect her. Suddenly I was cornered by my siblings. "Eddie! We just saw Bella and she had a cute baby with her!" Emmett boomed at me which made my head snap up. My eyes were in shock. Alice said "Go follow her and see where she is going 'cause the kid said 'like mommy' when we mentioned witch!" I was already off! I was following Bella. I saw the whole conversation my siblings had with Bella.

*THE CONVERSATION*

Emmett asked "Where are you going during school hours?" she sighed "To get Wyatt and Jo home! They can't stay in school all day." Alice said "You are leaving during whatever period you have! Do the teachers know?" she nodded but the baby started to cry she turned to him and said "Shhhh. We're going baby, now don't cry like a baby Darlin. I wanna see the smile you have when you try to piss your dad off." He stopped crying and she mouthed to my sibling she was leaving. "Chris? Why are you smirking? You know the others are in trouble right?" he nodded. Before left she asked my siblings "How are you in a sunny place like San Francisco?" Jasper spoke for the first time "A friend of Carlisle who is a witch did it." Chris commented "Like mommy!" she sighed and left. Was that her child? It could be! Did she have more than one? She could! Before we met!

*END THE CONVERSATION*

I was shadowing Bella as she parked into a play school. Two kids around 4 and 3 came and hugged her legs and kept mumbling sorry. She picked them both up. That was when I saw their resemblance. She said "What in the name of f-ing god happened over hear? Do people know you did it? Why did you do it?" she was very maternal. The boy said "A boy was inappropriate with Jo he was trying to hit on her! I lost it!" Bella smiled "You have no idea how proud the fact you look out for each other makes me feel. Do you realize normal kids your age don't know what hitting on people means? That guy must have been trying to be friendly. Now get in the car and I'll call your uncle Henry." The kids followed her commands. She picked the phone and called someone "Henry, could you come to the kid's school? There is a great disaster but don't let their dads know please. I'll tell everything when I get home." With that she got in her car and drove to a small house and screamed "Dad! Get the kids here!" it wasn't Charlie who came out. A man with two newborns came out. He got in the car and they drove to a huge mansion. I couldn't take it anymore, the fact that Bella might have cheated on me was too much. I walked back to school and told my siblings everything. It was lunch so we just sat at the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I might have got the real age and other things wrong about the Halliwell sisters but thats how it is in my story.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After dropping the kids at the mansion with dad I convinced Chris I won't run away. I drove back to school and lunch was almost over. I walked in the canteen and took a plate. I grabbed a muffin and a juice can and sat at the table I had been sitting since freshman year. There was a girl sitting there but moved out as soon as I stood behind her. "Hey! Do you still have Shax's phone number? He was sooo hot!" god! Alison was talking about the guy who killed my sister! "No, we lost contact when I _broke up _with him four years ago! Ali, obviously he has changed the number." I said and muttered to myself "Especially when he killed Prue and tried kill me!" I didn't want anyone to hear this but after saying this I realized there were vampires in the room. I said "Oops!" rest of the lunch was quick. Next I had Bio with Ms. Tomala where I met Jasper. Seems to be he was my lab partner. When I sat beside him he said "I'm sorry for what I did on your birthday. I am re…" I cut him off and said "You shouldn't be, it's not your fault. I never blamed you. You are like a brother to me." He smiled and hugged me. We had a small conversation after that. When I entered Music class I was met by Tim he was practically bouncing on his foot. I realized Ms. Hazel made Edward sit next to me. I was a star student in this school. I sat beside him in class he said "Hello Bella!" he had a smile on this face but his eyes were coal black. Hadn't he hunted? I thought about what he said to me a few minutes ago and answered "He remembers the name!" Edwards face looked hurt and I immediately regretted saying that so I said "Sorry, being around kids 24/7 effects the brain. So what are you doing in San Francisco?" he answered "We are here to meet a friend of Carlisle. As you already know he is a witch." I nodded and said "I might know that witch you know!" he raised his eyebrow and I giggled. Then he asked "What do you mean being around kids 24/7?" I answered that without thinking "Well since I came back Chris won't let me out of his sight. He thinks I will go back to Forks." "Oh! Could I ask you why people think of you as Priyabella Halliwell?" I nodded and answered I mean he could know even if he didn't love me I still loved him. "I am Priyabella Halliwell. The youngest child from the Halliwell family, Charlie was my birthfathers best friend so my dad gave me to Charlie and Renee. I always knew my real parents. My mom died when I was three that was when I was given to Charlie and Renee. When they got divorced I moved back home with my dad. I grew up here with my actual family until Prue's death and two and a half years. When I couldn't take it any more I moved to Forks and you know the rest." He had pain in his eyes when he said "So was it really your ex-boyfriend who killed her and tried to you?" I looked down and nodded. When I looked back up he looked like he was going to kill someone. "He is thinking of making out with you in a pub!" Edward said that looking at Tim. Why did he care? "Why do you care? I work at the pub and we have a date!" Edward looked shocked "You work at a pub?" I said yes and before he could say anything else Ms. Hazel came to us "Ms Halliwell would you like to share something with us that couldn't be talked about until after the class?" "Oh, Ms Hazel I like totally forgot I had this shoot to go to and it's in fifteen minutes. I really need to go." "Ms Halliwell, you can sit another ten minutes you camera man isn't going to go away." I heard someone snicker and found out it was Stacie. I hate that bitch. She is a slutty whore. I sat back down, it's not that I actually had a photo shoot. I just wanted out of here where Edward was, not that I didn't want him around but that I couldn't take the pain of him not loving me. "You actually have a photo shoot?" he asked. I sighed "Not today, but music class so not me. Especially since it's irrelevant and boring. The last time I had taken lessons was when I five. I hate sitting in school." He chuckled. The bell rang and I ran out of the class and walked to my Audi R8 and drove home.

I got ready for my 'date'. I was wearing a black mini laced dress and silver stilettos. I walked down to the hall and gave my nieces and nephews kiss on their foreheads. I drove to Pipers P3 and got my timings from Piper and sat at a table Tim. We had a nice date until he tried to kiss me I simply snapped "I gave you a shot doesn't mean that I like you! I have dated every guy in the school and none tried this! Go to hell!" "Bu..ut it's a date!" he said looking scared and I answered "How many dates have I been to the two months? Millions! What about before leaving? Gazillions! Do you actually expect me to kiss sooo many frogs? Really I mention this will be like a one shot! Would you listen? No!" that's when Leo called from the wings I turned back to Tim "I have a job to do now, so excuse me!" with that I walked away. Leo said "Tried to kiss you?" I nodded and he said "You're on in five minutes!" I smiled and kissed Leo's cheeks and ran into the dressing room and glamoured (AN: in my story it means changing appearances) myself. I walked to the stage and started singing 'Dancing Crazy'.

**I've got a feeling that it's gonna be alright  
We don't know where we're goin' and I don't know where I'm at  
I'm kinda thinkin' I don't like nobody else  
You know whatever happens, I will be right by your side  
You, me in the spotlight  
Running around till the end of the night  
Hot, hot keep it comin'  
We can rock out till the early morning  
You, me, going all night  
We don't care who's wrong and who's right  
Hot, hot, keep it comin'  
We can rock out till the early morning  
Everybody's dancin' dancin' crazy  
And we never stop, never stop  
Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy (I my hips)  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
I like you and you like me  
We get together and we're happy  
Did you hear me say that? **

**Smack!  
And I like the way that we kiss  
You and me together like this  
Did you hear me say that?  
Did ya did ya hear me say that?  
Smack!  
Another night untold  
Just crank that music up  
We don't know where we're goin'  
And I don't know where I'm at  
It doesn't matter cause we always know what's up  
I know whatever happens  
You will be right by my side  
You, me in the spotlight  
Running around till the end of the night  
Hot, hot, keep it comin'  
We can rock out till the early morning  
You, me, going all night  
We don't care who's wrong and who's right  
Hot, hot, keep it comin'  
We can rock out till the early morning  
Everybody's dancin'dancin' crazy  
And we never stop, never stop  
Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
I like you and you like me  
We get together and we're happy  
Did you here me say that?  
Did ya did ya hear me say that?  
Smack!  
And I like the way that we kiss  
You and me together like this  
Did you here me say that?  
Did you hear me say that?  
Smack!  
Ohooo  
Everybody's dancin'dancin' crazy  
And we never stop, never stop  
Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
Everybody's dancin'dancin' crazy (I go all over my guitarist.)  
And we never stop, never stop  
Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
I like you and you like me  
We get together and we're happy  
Did you here me say that?  
Did ya did ya hear me say that?  
Smack!  
And I like the way that we kiss  
You and me together like this  
Did you here me say that?  
Did you hear me say that?  
Smack!**

After finishing that song I sang 'Oh, Oh' which was going to be my last song.

**Boy you said that you don't want anybody  
Then when I found somebody, oh oh  
Bet you thought that I'd be all messed up about it  
Losing myself about it, oh oh  
(I walk to the edge of the stage and start swaying my hips)  
Well I got out of the bed  
And I quickly discovered  
That I never needed you, oh oh  
And I picked up the phone  
And I called all my friends  
Told them why don't we make a move, oh oh**

And you think I'll cry for you tonight  
I'm out having my, oh oh  
And I'm up so high, the boys forgot  
That after N comes oh oh, tonight tonight

Don't call me like you wanna talk about it  
You had a chance to do it, oh oh  
Don't have your friends call my friends  
Looking for some advice about it (I do a little dirty dance, it's a pub after all)  
You can forget about it, oh oh

I was all by myself  
And I quickly discovered  
That I never needed you, oh oh  
I can pick up the phone  
And get me another you  
I'll bet he'll know  
Just what to do, oh oh

And you think I'll cry for you tonight  
I'm out having my, oh oh  
And I'm up so high, the boys forgot  
That after N comes oh oh, tonight tonight

I was all by myself  
And I quickly discovered  
That I never needed you, oh oh  
I can pick up the phone  
And get me another you  
I'll bet he'll know  
Just what to do

And you think I'll cry for you tonight  
I'm out having my, oh oh  
And I'm up so high, the boys forgot  
That after N comes oh oh, tonight tonight.

With that I walked off the stage unglamoured myself and ran behind Leo and jumped on him. "Lookie, lookie!" he turned back to me and tickled me and I screamed "Piper!" Piper ran to us in a few seconds "Who is torturing my baby sister?" and the three of us laughed. After five minutes of continuously laughing we stopped because we noticed someone or many people were staring at us. Leo stood up first and said "Sorry for that." After me and Pipee got up Leo said "This is my wife Piper and her sister Priyabella." I looked up and saw the Cullens standing there. Esme had a smile on her face. I turned to Pipee and said "Oh look at the time! I think it's the kid's bed time! You know you're older son and Pheb's daughter have school tomorrow! We have to talk about what Wyatt did today! He already got scolded by me don't scold him again, please!" I kissed her cheek and dashed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edwards POV**

Bella walked in the canteen and took a plate. She grabbed a muffin and a juice can and sat at a table. There was a girl sitting there but moved out as soon as Bella stood behind her. "Hey! Do you still have Shax's phone number? He was sooo hot!" another girl asked. People thought of Bella highly. "No, we lost contact when I broke up with him four years ago! Ali, obviously he has changed the number." she said and muttered to herself "Especially when he killed Prue and tried kill me!" obviously she didn't want anyone to hear this but we were vampires. She must have realized that because I heard her say "Oops!" rest of the lunch was quick. When she entered Music class the teacher Ms. Hazel made me sit on an empty seat. As soon as Bella entered the class a boy started to bounce up and down when I read his mind I read that he had a date with Bella! Bella sat beside me in class I said "Hello Bella!" I knew I had a smile on my face because I saw her again. She waited for a few seconds answered "He remembers the name!" I knew my face looked hurt and she immediately said "Sorry, being around kids 24/7 effects the brain. So what are you doing in San Francisco?" I answered "We are here to meet a friend of Carlisle. As you already know he is a witch." She nodded and said "I might know that witch you know!" I raised his eyebrow and she giggled. Then I asked "What do you mean being around kids 24/7?" she answered that without thinking "Well since I came back Chris won't leave my sight. He thinks I will go back to Forks." "Oh! Could I ask you why people think of you as Priyabella Halliwell?" She nodded and answered "I am Priyabella Halliwell. The youngest child from the Halliwell family, Charlie was my birthfathers best friend so my dad gave me to Charlie and Renee. I always knew my real parents but never met them. My mom died when I was three that was when I was given to Charlie and Renee. When they got divorced I moved back home with my dad. I grew up here with my actual family until Prue's death and two and a half years. When I couldn't take it any more I moved to Forks and you know the rest." I felt the pain she had pain in her eyes. Then I asked "So was it really your ex-boyfriend who killed her and tried to you?" She looked down and nodded. I was furious that someone tried to kill my Bella! Then I read the boys mind again when Bella looked at me I said "He is thinking of making out with you in a pub!" "Why do you care? I work at the pub and we have a date!" she said and I was shocked "You work at a pub?" before she could answer Ms. Hazel came over to us "Ms Halliwell would you like to share something with us that couldn't be talked about until after the class?" "Oh, Ms Hazel I like totally forgot I had this shoot to go to and it's in fifteen minutes. I really need to go." She had a photo shoot? "Ms Halliwell, you can sit another ten minutes you camera man isn't going to go away" Bella was a model? She sighed and sat back down, "You actually have a photo shoot?" I asked. She sighed "Not today, but music class so not me. Especially since it's irrelevant and boring. The last time I had taken lessons was when I five. I hate sitting in school." I chuckled. The bell rang and she ran out of the class and walked to an Audi R8 and drove out. She had an Audi! She didn't let me buy her that! I joint my siblings and we headed off.

After reaching home I and the others told Carlisle and Esme everything and Alice and Emmett kept raising the point that a child was with her at school. We had to meet Carlisle's friend Leo at a pub his wife owned. We reached the pub and I saw the boy from school trying to kiss Bella. She simply snapped "I gave you a shot doesn't mean that I like you! I have dated every guy in the school and none tried this! Go to hell!" "Bu..ut it's a date!" he said looking scared and she answered "How many dates have I been to the two months? Millions! What about before leaving? Gazillions! Do you actually expect me to kiss sooo many frogs? Really I mention this will be like a one shot! Would you listen? No!" she said, me and my family were shocked at how she was talking and what she was saying. My Bella had dated so many people but she told me I was her first love and I knew she was mine. Then she ran backstage and a girl came on stage and sang. Leo joined us and we watched the concert. We were actually here because something called a demon attacked us and Carlisle said that Leo could help. The concert got over and someone ran behind Leo and jumped on him. It was Bella she said "Lookie, lookie!" he turned back to her and tickled her and she screamed "Piper!" A lady ran to there in a few seconds "Who is torturing my baby sister?" and the three of them laughed. After five minutes of continuously laughing they stopped because they might have noticed that we were staring at them. Leo stood up first and said "Sorry for that." After Bella and the lady got up Leo said "This is my wife Piper and her sister Priyabella." She looked up and saw us standing there. Esme had a smile on her face. Bella turned to Piper and said "Oh look at the time! I think it's the kid's bed time! You know you're older son and Pheebs's daughter have school tomorrow! We have to talk about what Wyatt did today! He already got scolded by me don't scold him again, please!" yeah right! All Bella did was say how proud she was. So they weren't Bella's kids they were her nephews and nieces. She kissed Piper's cheek and dashed out the door. Piper turned to Leo and said "Do you know what Wyatt did?" Leo shook his head and I chuckled. Leo said "We should talk at some place more private. We can go to the Halliwell manor so everyone can discuss the matter at hand." Carlisle nodded and we set off to Bella's home. My family's thoughts revolved around Bella. Carlisle and Esme were happy to be reunited with Bella their daughter. My siblings were happy to have their sister back even Rose was happy! I was the happiest to have my love, my life, my humanity, my everything back.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I might have repeated a lot of scenes through different POV's so please forgive me for that. I have done that in most chapters.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

That was way too close! Pipee and Leo could find out about the Cullens and my past! I orbed home because I knew Chris wouldn't sleep without me. I walked up to his room and sung him to sleep. After putting my favorite nephew to sleep I walked downstairs and ran to Coop and Pheebs. "Hey could I get some dinner?" Pheebs smiled and handed me Mac and Cheese. I started to eat when Piper screamed "Family meeting!" I brought my food with me. I looked at my food, I hadn't eaten all day! Leo said "I would like you to meet the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. Cullens, these are the charmed ones and the others are their husbands. Piper, Phoebe and Coop, Paige and Henry and Priyabella" I looked up with food stuffed in my mouth. "Shax is attacking the Cullens so Carlisle contacted me." Leo said. What Shax? Why? I hate him! "Wait up, Shax is alive? Bella!" Pheebs turned to me. "What, I did try to kill that Son Of Bitch! He was just stronger than fourteen years old!" I said innocently. All the Cullens were looking at me! Leo said "Okay, so we have to vanquish him." Coop commented "There is so much love in your family! You are staying here!" wait! He really had to say that! "He is not an empathy he is a cupid!" I clarified their doubts. Paige said "So we all have special powers if you would like to know. Belly you explain." I sighed and started "Starting with Prue our dead sister, she could move things with her mind which is Telekinesis and she could project herself at two places at once but her body used to be unconscious at the moment, this power is called Astral Projection. Piper can freeze things by Molecular Immobilization, make things explode by Molecular Combustion and melt them by Molecular Acceleration. Phoebe can levitate things, see the future and also sense and influence emotions Continuing let's talk about Paige's powers. She has Telekinesis; she can transport to places and has a force field. As a white-lighter she senses if someone calls her, create illusion identities which is done by glamouring and she can also heal people. I have all of the following powers and more for example shocking people, causing pain, stopping all senses, mind reading, looking into people past and etc. I can shut my powers out and I do that all the time except with demons around or in San Francisco." They looked at me with wide mouths. I turned to Pheebs and Pipee and said "Could I talk to you guys, please?" they nodded. We walked to the kitchen "So?" Pheebs asked "Well… your kids, they did something…" I hesitated. Pipee asked "And what was that?" I sighed and blurted "Well Wyatt thought someone was hitting and Jo and he turned into an over protective brother and pushed that guy away and that kid hit the door which caused it to break. Though that kid was merely being polite 'cause three years old kids don't actually know about hitting on people! Some people tried to hurt Wyatt and Jo did something that caused all the windows to shatter. I called Henry and he said he would look after things and I also healed the kids and made everyone forget the incident." They both looked angry at the kids. "Don't scold them, please! I already did." They sighed in defeat. The three of us walked out. "Bella. Why don't you show the Cullens their rooms and we can go check on the kids?" Paige said. I nodded and all my sisters and their husbands were out of the room. I turned to the Cullens trying to avoid eye contact. "Shax huh?" I said "He is still trying to get eternal youth!" the Cullens just looked at me. Esme came forward and hugged me "We missed you dear!" I hugged her back. All the Cullens seemed happy to see me even Rosalie. I pointed at the staircase. They followed me as I climbed up to the third floor. "So Leo wants me explain everything to you because the others are busy… let's just stop at that." I saw Emmett chuckle and Rosalie slam his head. "How are you a witch?" Alice asked. "Well you see my mom was a witch that is how I am one too. You would already know Charlie and Renee aren't my parents I'll continue from that. Well my mom died when I was three and she had already told my dad about witches; the reason they got a divorce, anyhow, She also told my dad about me being the most powerful witch and how demons were after me so after moms death my sisters went to live with my grams and I was sent to Charlie. Most boring three years of my life! When I came back I heard my grams died so my sisters lived in the mansion so I introduced myself to them and told them about witchcraft. We practiced together until Prue's death. No one but me knew about Paige back then. She joined us and we get usual visits from future Chris and Kat. That pretty much covers the good." They looked at me with wide eyes and I continued "Fighting demons, trying to live long enough to see the next morning and finding ways to turn ourselves back to witches is the fun part. Dying, seeing family and friends die is the bad. So that's about it." They were still looking at me Rosalie said "I didn't know you had such a hard past!" she hugged me twice today! I showed them to their rooms and walked to mine. My room was soundproof so no one heard me scream at night or heard my music! I picked my guitar out and started to randomly play it.

**Sparks fly**

**It like I'm gonna die to live**

Uh that wasn't good! I thought for another second and got a perfect line.

**Sparks fly**

**It's like electricity**

**I might die**

**When you get so close to me**

Nah! The last line wasn't so good but I have a better idea. I wrote the line and sung it over and over. After two hours of scrambling for lyrics I completed the song.

**Sparks fly  
It's like electricity  
I might die  
When I forget how to breathe  
You get closer and there's  
No where in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops  
Like everything around me  
Is frozen  
And nothing matters but these  
Few moments when you open my mind to things  
I've never seen**

'Cause when I'm kissing u  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing u

When I'm kissing u  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one  
Should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing u

Past loves  
They never got very far  
Wall's up, made sure  
I guarded my heart  
And I promise I wouldn't do this till  
I knew it was right for me

But no one (no one)  
No guy that I met before  
Could make me (make me)  
Feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed  
I lose my focus  
And the world around me disappears

'Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one  
Should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you

I've never felt nothin like this  
You're making me open up  
No point in even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like it's love

Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one  
Should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you

**Edward's POV**

Bella walked in with a bowl in her hand and sat on the sofa and ate not noticing we were there. Leo said "I would like you to meet the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. Cullens, these are the charmed ones and the others are their husbands. Piper, Phoebe and Coop, Paige and Henry and Priyabella," Bella looked up with food stuffed in her mouth she looked very sweet. "Shax is attacking the Cullens so Carlisle contacted me." Leo said. "Wait up, Shax is alive? Bella!" Phoebe turned to me. "What, I did try to kill that Son Of Bitch! He was just stronger than fourteen years old!" Bella said innocently. We were all looking at her she killed someone at the age of fourteen! She called someone SOB which is a swear word! Leo said "Okay, so we have to vanquish him." Coop commented "There is so much love in your family! You are staying here!" wait! He's an empath? "He is not an empath he is a cupid!" Bella clarified our doubts. Paige said "So we all have special powers if you would like to know. Belly you explain." Bella sighed and started "Starting with Prue, our dead sister, she could move things with her mind which is Telekinesis and she could project herself at two places at once but her body used to be unconscious at the moment, this power is called Astral Projection. Piper can freeze things by Molecular Immobilization, make things explode by Molecular Combustion and melt them by Molecular Acceleration. Phoebe can levitate things, see the future and also sense and influence emotions Continuing let's talk about Paige's powers. She has Telekinesis; she can transport to places and has a force field. As a white-lighter she senses if someone calls her, create illusion identities which is done by glamouring and she can also heal people. I have all of the following powers and more for example shocking people, causing pain, stopping all senses, mind reading, looking into people past and etc. I can shut my powers out and I do that all the time except with demons around or in San Francisco." We looked at her with wide mouths. She could read minds? She was stronger than I was? She had powers of all the Voltori members! She could've have used them in the forest that day so she would've known I loved her. She turned to Phoebe and Piper and said "Could I talk to you guys, please?" they nodded and walked into the kitchen when they came back "Bella. Why don't you show the Cullens their rooms and we can go check on the kids?" Paige said. She nodded and all her sisters and their husbands were out of the room. She was trying to avoid eye contact. "Shax huh?" She said "He is still trying to get eternal youth!" we just looked at her. Esme came forward and hugged her "We missed you dear!" she hugged Esme back. Then she pointed at the staircase. We followed her as she climbed up to the third floor. "So Leo wants me explain everything to you because the others are busy… let's just stop at that." I saw Emmett chuckle and Rosalie slam his head. "How are you a witch?" Alice asked. "Well you see my mom was a witch that is how I am one too. You would already know Charlie and Renee aren't my parents I'll continue from that. Well my mom died when I was three and she had already told my dad about witches; the reason they got a divorce was because my dad thought my mom was a creep, anyhow, She also told my dad about me being the most powerful witch and how demons were going to come after me so after moms death my sisters went to live with my grams and I was sent to Charlie. Most boring three years of my life! When I came back I heard my grams died so my sisters lived in the mansion so I introduced myself to them and told them about witchcraft. We practiced together until Prue's death. No one but me knew about Paige back then. She joined us and we get usual visits from future Chris and Kat. That pretty much covers the good." We looked at her with wide eyes. That's good? She continued "Fighting demons, trying to live long enough to see the next morning and finding ways to turn ourselves back to witches is the fun part. Dying, seeing family and friends die is the bad. So that's about it." We were looking at her Rose said "I didn't know you had such a hard past!" she hugged Bella. Bella showed my family to their rooms. I decided to stand outside Bella's room when I heard someone singing. That someone was definitely Bella. The door was slightly open.

**Sparks fly**

**It like I'm gonna die to l**

Wow that was amazing! So it was Bella singing at the pub! She re-sang the song with some lyrics alterations.

**Sparks fly**

**It's like electricity**

**I might die**

**When you get so close to me**

Then she played the whole song she sounded heavenly. I heard her keep something down and I realized she went to bed. I quietly slipped into her room to watch her sleep and closed the door. All of a sudden she started screaming.

"Do..n't?" she whispered. There was a pause and then she continued "I…. no don't! Please! Don't leave!"

That was when I realized she was having a dream about me leaving. She was sweating badly and her heart was pounding. I also noticed no one came to comfort her although once she started to scream I was by her side comforting her. My angel I caused her so much pain. I was shaking her awake so she could get out of the bad dream she was having. When she woke up she leaped on me and for that I was happy! I hugged her close to me. She finally looked up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

***Dream***

I was standing in the forest with Edward standing in front of me. "Bella, we are leaving." I immediately answered "Let me tell Charlie I'll come with you." I knew my actual family could track me down anywhere so no worries. "Bella I don't love you! You were just a mere distraction!" "Don't?" I asked in a shaky voice he shook his head. I spoke again "I…. no don't! Please! Don't leave!" I was so in love with him. He was my first and only true love! I had always thought that was stupid when my cupid brother in law Coop used to say 'You know I will find you your one and only true love one day' I thought I had found him when I found Edward but he didn't love me. I noticed that Edward was gone and someone was shaking me.

***Dream***

I woke up and thought I saw Edward! I hugged him and was surprised when he hugged me back. He held me close to him so close I couldn't breathe but it didn't matter I was with him! When I was ready to give him up I looked up. I knew he didn't love me he might have come to see who screamed! But how could he hear? Could vampires hear through sound proof walls? Why didn't anyone else hear? I wiped those thoughts out of my head and looked up. I saw worry in his eyes. Why was he worried? Did he still love me? No, that is irrational! He is just annoyed that I irritated him with my screaming. "Sorry!" I mumbled. He raised my chin "Sorry? Why would you be sorry?" "I… must have irritated you with all the screaming. I never knew vampires could hear through sound proof walls." He looked straight into my eyes and said "Bella you didn't irritate me! How could you ever think that? I caused you this pain! I hurt you Bella! I left you! Believe me I never wanted to leave you. Leaving you was the hardest thing I had ever done in my existence! Bella I love you with all my heart! I was actually here watching you sleep! I missed you sooo much Bella and I'll never leave you again." I was in shock and denial I was frozen when there was a pop in the room. I heard someone scream I didn't see who because I wasn't focusing. "Aunt Bella! You still look the same!" I looked at who it was and saw Tamora. This was the first time Tammy actually came but Kat comes often. "You told me to warn you to be wise! I don't get why you wouldn't just tell me everything!" that's when it sunk in I (the future me) sent Tammy to tell the current me who was in denial to be with Edward. I didn't want me to destroy our relationship! Tammy noticed Edward "Oops! Did I come at a bad time? Hello Uncle Edward! I'll tell you that I have passed the message to you. Think I'll go right now." With that my niece vanished. I saw confusion on his face. She called him Uncle. I also saw a little smile on his face. "Who was that?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Tamora my niece" I said with a cracked voice. "I thought all you nieces were kids." He said I immediately answered that "From the future!" he nodded at that. "Bella, you have you believe me. I love you more than life itself. Bella please forgive me, I only left to protect you. I had no idea you were a witch. I love you no matter what. Please give me another chance." I saw the hope in his eyes. I knew I couldn't keep away any longer. I simply leaned in and kissed him which I sensed surprised him. He responded immediately with a lot of passion. When I couldn't breathe he broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. "I love you!" I whispered which brought a smile onto his face and he replied "As I you!" I yawned which made him chuckle. "Bed time for human!" I scowled but I knew I was sleepy I asked "What… time?" I was yawning. He chuckled again and answered "two a.m. now go to sleep I'll leave you alone." As he got up I grabbed his wrist and "Don't!" he settled next to me on the bed. "So, what have you been up to?" he asked which I answered "The same old things I did before going to a rainy town in Washington. I think it was.. Spoons, no..m I got it! It was Forks! It was very depressing at first!" He smiled and said "Hmm.. I know it was! So what did you do before?" I smiled and said "I'm sleepy, so you'll have to wait and see!" I pulled my covers over me and closed my eyes. I felt something cold surround me which I knew was Edward.

**Edward's POV**

Bella sat there looking at me for a minute. "Sorry!" she mumbled. I raised her chin "Sorry? Why would you be sorry?" "I… must have irritated you with all the screaming. I never knew vampires could hear through sound proof walls." I looked straight into my Bella chocolate brown eyes thinking how she could even think of thinking that and said "Bella you didn't irritate me! How could you ever think that? I caused you this pain! I hurt you Bella! I left you! Believe me I never wanted to leave you. Leaving you was the hardest thing I had ever done in my existence! Bella I love you with all my heart! I was actually here watching you sleep! I missed you sooo much Bella and I'll never leave you again." I could see that she was in shock and denial she was frozen when there was a pop in the room. I heard someone scream I didn't recognize. "Aunt Bella! You still look the same!" So this was one of Bella's nieces but she was a teenager! "You told me to warn you to be wise! I don't get why you wouldn't just tell me everything!" She said. What did that mean? How could Bella tell Bella what to do? I saw her eyes on me. "Oops! Did I come at a bad time? Hello Uncle Edward! I'll tell you that I have passed the message to you. Think I'll go right now." With that Bella's niece vanished. I was confused. She said Bella told her to tell Bella something! She called me Uncle. I smiled a little on. "Who was that?" I asked with a hint of amusement in my voice. "Tamora my niece" she said with a cracked voice. "I thought all you nieces were kids." I said and Bella answered immediately answered that "From the future!" I nodded at that. So Bella's niece from the future called me uncle, so that means I could still have hope of having my sweet innocent Bella back "Bella, you have you believe me. I love you more than life itself. Bella please forgive me, I only left to protect you. I had no idea you were a witch. I love you no matter what. Please give me another chance." I knew I couldn't keep away any longer. She leaned in and kissed me which surprised me. I responded immediately with a lot of passion. When she couldn't breathe I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "I love you!" she whispered which made me smile and reply "As I you!" she yawned which made me chuckle. "Bed time for human!" I didn't miss the scowl but she didn't protest and asked "What… time?" she was yawning. I chuckled again and answered "two a.m. now go to sleep I'll leave you alone." As I got up she grabbed my wrist and said "Don't!" I settled next to me on the bed. "So, what have you been up to?" I asked, I was really curious. "The same old things I did before going to a rainy town in Washington. I think it was.. Spoons, no..m I got it! It was Forks! It was very depressing at first!" I smiled and said "Hmm.. I know it was! So what did you do before?" I saw her beautiful smile and she said "I'm sleepy, so you'll have to wait and see!" she pulled the covers over herself and closed her chocolate brown eyes. I wrapped my arm around her. She looked peaceful while sleeping. So beautiful! It was not long before some alarm went on which made Bella leap on her bed. "God is it five already?" she asked herself. In Forks she wouldn't wake up until seven! Two hours difference! She sat up properly and turned to look at me. I kissed her morning and she smiled at that. She got out of bed and went into a room which was connected to hers. It was a closet bigger than Alice's! Bella liked clothes? She walked out of there with shorts and sports b… well top! Bella wore that? She went into the shower and I waited for her. After she came out she asked me "Want to go down the stairs or the other way?" I said anything that she wants which made her smile. She walked to her window and opened it. I was about to grab her and jump but she was already climbing down. I was so scared for her life! She was climbing down the third floor of a house! I jumped and made sure she didn't fall. She came down without tripping once! Not a single time! I hugged her and said "Don't ever scare me like that again!" she giggled and said "Sorry but you have to get used to it! I do this every morning since I was six! You have no idea how hard it was not to when I was in Forks! This is like a hobby." Then we walked to some shed. It was completely made for someone who trains a lot! Emmett would love it! It had pictures of a guy, well the same guy who attacked me and my family; there were knives through the face! She must really hate him. "Well are you ready to help me train?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow "Train?" She shook her head and pulled me into the room "I am a charmed one duh! I wouldn't be painting my nails at 5 in the morning. Fight me with all your power!" I was devastated! She wanted me, a vampire to fight her? I could hurt her! Like she read my mind she answered "Well duh I can fight you! I am the one protecting you from the youth craving demon am I not? Yes, I did read your mind! There is a reason I have all demons after my life! Now attack!" when I didn't she sighed and turned to a dummy and kicked it. To my surprise it attacked her back faster than humanly possible! Bella dodged every attack until she froze. It was as if she was having a vision! Maybe she was! The dummy had knocked her down and stopped. I was by her side at the very second. Her eyes fluttered open and she was on her feet. She squealed and grabbed a robe and ran out the door to the house still squealing! I had never seen Bella squealing! She burst into the doors and Alice ran to her "Bella! You look stunning!" Completely ignoring Alice she screamed "Paige Mathews Halliwell, get your fat ass down here!" Was it Bella or someone else? Paige came running down with papers in her hand. "What is it Bella? I'm busy! The students have their pre-holidays test today!" Bella just squealed more. "Paige, Paige, Paige! Kat! I have made it into a song and am going to sing at Pipers P3! Be there or be dead!" Paige laughed and said okay. After that Bella headed to her room. I noticed it was six thirty. "Did you two get back together? Please I miss her sooo much!" Alice said which made Bella's sister ask "Back together?" Alice obviously didn't wait for another second before telling the whole story "Well we met Bella in Forks. Bella is my best friend. Bella and Edward were dating. James a nomad attacked her and Edward had to suck the venom out. Then I threw her a birthday party and she cut her hand and Jazzy here almost attacked her. Eddie boy thought we were too dangerous and we had to leave!" Alice was angry at me for the last part. Paige was laughing! "Yo..u really thought you were the danger?" I nodded and she straitened up and said "You really shouldn't have thrown her a birthday party. There is a reason for everything and the reason she hates her birthday is that our mom was killed during her third birthday party!" she was serious. All my family felt bad for Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

While training I saw a vision of Kat from the future! She has a crush! I can finally tell Paige! It's not Kat first crush! I got to my room and pulled out my clothes. It was midnight blue staples one piece with stars and crescent moon drawn. Not exactly drawn it's more of silver on blue! I wore a golden star head band that went well with the dress and three inch silver stilettos which complimented the whole thing. I took my Chanel bag which was gifted to me by Jo from the future so I am the only one who has it! It was one shoulder toe bag with enough space to keep all my school books and have enough room for a dog! The biggest shocker I designed this dress! I ran downstairs it was already seven so I went straight into kitchen. I sensed someone follow me so I turned around and saw Alice standing there with a wide open mouth. "Alice, you don't like human food so you probably would hate flies!" this made Emmett boom of laughter. I saw Coop walk towards me "Ah! I see you have finally accepted something called fate!" he said with a smirk. "Shut up Cupid boy! Where are your heart shaped wings and those cupid arrows? Go play with them and be careful they are sharp!" I said. Payback is a bitch! "Bella, where did you get this amazing outfit? Who dressed you up and got you to wear heels?" Alice said bouncing up and down and my sisters laughing their lungs out. Alice stood in silence when she saw the name of the maker on the dress. "Nightingale? It's the one which is supposed to be coming out on Christmas Eve?" She shuttered. Pheebs said "Only to the public Hun, not for the maker!" I glared at her. "Wow Bella, why weren't you like this when you came to Forks! We could have spent most of our day at the mall!" Alice shrieked and Pipee said "That is exactly why. Belle here likes to work not shop!" Paige turned to me this time very serious "You have to take the tests for advanced classes tomorrow, finish signing your new album and work at the P3! Your day just gets better doesn't it?" she asked and I squealed and hugged her. I got back to work and so did everyone else. My sisters set off to work and I let my niece and nephew have a day off after yesterday's little incident. I walked up to Chris's room and found him awake. "My, my, lookie lookie who woke up early?" he laughed his baby laugh and I picked him up. After changing him I put him in the car with breakfast and got the other four sleepy heads down. I put the rest in the car too and got their breakfast. "Bella!" Alice squealed and continued "You don't have to take the anywhere. Carlisle and Esme will take care of them! Please…" god Alice was Alice. I sighed I defeat and was about to get them out of the car but saw them missing and turned to see her caring the twins "Ali, they are less than a month old!" as if she would listen. It was later decided that Rose and Emm would take his jeep, Alice and Japer would take her Porsche while Edward and I took his Volvo. How much I love that car! It was technically the first place we were alone. "Let's head! Unlike in Forks I have a proper schedule to follow." We got to their cars and Edward opened the door for me, such a gentleman! The ride to school was calm. As soon as we got out everyone was staring at us and a few boys glaring at Edward. 'Uh! Bella is taken. How am I supposed to date her now?' 'That guy is such a loser how could B date him?' most boys' thoughts revolved around this and a few girls called me 'slut'. Edward put his hand on my shoulder while we walked in. I saw Terry running towards us so I signaled Edward that we have to get away which he obeyed as he turned toward his left and we walked. I got to my locker and yanked it open which caused papers to fall out. Thankfully Edward caught them "You may not be clumsy but I think your things caught that clumsy part." He chuckled. I scowled at him and we headed off to class. Classes were normal considering my status here. I entered English and was attacked by Alison "Bella I heard you are dating the new guy." Before I could say yes she said "don't you lie I saw you two together!" this time she let me speak "I never denied anything Hun!" we had normal classes I never attended gym. I saw Emmett walk toward me "Hey why aren't you coming for gym again? Nobody went to school today!" I stuck out my tongue "I have never attended gym before and it's not mandatory for me here." I got to my locker and pulled out my file which contained the things related to the school I teach during Saturdays. We had a pre-holiday test for which I had to prepare the theoretical and practical tests. I went into the cafeteria and heard someone behind me. I flipped around and saw Edward only an inch away from me "You scared me!" I whispered. I turned back letting my hair hit him and sat on a table. I pulled out the book of shadows and jotted down all the theoretical questions and mentally remembering the practical's. I sighed and muttered to myself "Check, check, Nightingale check!" My line launch was due Christmas eve so I was constantly thinking of it. My mind was split into pieces. One worrying about the new clothing line, the other tensed about how Paige would react to Kat's first crush, then the next part constantly begging that all my students pass so I'm not stuck with extra classes, then other part of my mind constantly taking notes for my Novel and the last part of my mind thinking about Edward! "Sometimes I wish I could read your mind!" he said to which I chuckled and answered "You can't but I can let you!" he looked all confused I beamed. After I finished my work we sat there and talked. The rest of the school day passed by easily and we set off for holidays! As soon as we reached home I threw my oh-so-precious Chanel bag on the floor- which got me screamed at by Alice and Emmett laughed at that- I ran straight upstairs to Chris's room. As soon as I entered he stood up on the floor where his 'Tucks' were and ran to me and hugged my feet. I scooped him up and aid "How is my favorite nephew doing today? Does he want to annoy his brother or sisters? Jo, Tammy or Kat maybe Wyatt will be the perfect person to annoy! Or we could go to the mall and see my last line! Nah that boring! We could go to the attic!" he smiled at the last part and nodded fiercely. We got out of the room and got cornered by Alice and Rose "The other options are better!" Alice complained "I really like Nightingale's lines! I mean your line! Please!" on the other hand Rose had other things on her mind "Could I hold him?" she asked "Of course! Christopher I'll go get the other two and all we have to do is hide the fact we visited the attic from your parents!" I walked to Wyatt's room and heard him snoring so I shrieked "Demon!" Everyone from all corners of the house arrived in vampire speed and I saw Jo walk in whispering "A..untie Bella! Could you make the room sound proof before waking Wyatty up?" she said sleepily. I beamed at my sleepy niece and nephew "You can go back to sleep but then you can't visit the attic!" both of them were fully awake at the mention of attic. The Cullens were confused and the kids jumping up and down while Wyatt continually complained about not waking him up normally. Jo pushed the door open and we got into the attic. All the Cullens gasped and I got in and said "Everything related to magic is in here!" we all started to look around me and the kids were laughing at pictures of demons and I noticed Edward was watching us with adoration. I picked up _my_ Book of Shadows. As in I wrote in it. I have referred to our ancestor Melinda Warren's Book of Shadows. I asked Edward to come over and touch it. When he did the book didn't react. "Ha! Told you so!" I Said. He looked confused just like the other Cullens so I explained "Edward used to say, I quote Vampires don't have soul,' the book proves it wrong. Vampires have soul." I saw Wyatt chuckle. "How?" asked Carlisle. I answered without hesitation "This is a Book of Shadow; we refer to it when we fight demons. It knows how to protect itself from soulless creatures, thus your touching it proves your theory wrong." This made Emmett run to the book and go through pages in super fast speed. "Stop!" I shrieked. They all looked at me. "If anything happens to that book I lose all my work, fifteen years of hard work down the drain!" "But it's so fat and handwritten." Emmett said. "So? We are more advanced I started to work on that when I was three and recently finished it. It has all data on demons. He actual family book of shadow is there." I said pointing at the far most corner of the room. Esme walked to that "It's old." "It was written in 1682, ten years before Melinda Warren died." I showed them a few things I could do while the kids as usual poked around. The twins were still asleep. My phone started to buzz. I picked it up and saw the caller ID. 'Troy (my manager)'

(**Bella**; _Troy_)

**Hey Troy! **

_Bella, where are you? You have a photo shoot tomorrow! You have to be in LA!_

**Nothing to worry about, I will be setting off tonight and it's not that far.**

_Fine but you have to be there by 6 p.m. I cannot take an immature kid fooling around with my job and time!_

**Bitch! I have always been on time! You dare not blame anything on me! You are the one messing up the perfect plans! If you ever….. ever fuck up again, well you would be fired. Not even Alison could help you out then.**

With that I disconnected the phone. I saw it was seven so I told everyone to get ready. I decided to sing as me this time. That would be fantastic for Piper since I was an international sensation. I wore florescent green tube top and very-very short yellow shorts. I put on my six inch high blue louboutins and lots of jewelry. I wore a colorful necklace, diamond earrings and chunks of colorful bracelet. I took my coat out; it was white and went to my mid thigh, thus covering up my whole dress. It looked like I was only wearing my coat. A little bit of my top was visible. I walked into Kat and Tammy's room and saw them awake. I picked the two up and walked down stairs where everyone else was. I placed them in their car seats and called my dad.

(**Bella;** _Victor_)

**Hey daddy!**

_Hello sweetheart! What's the matter?_

**So are you coming to the manor or do I drop the five at your place?**

_I'll be there._

**Thank you! Get here fast, I have to be at the P3 at eight! Its seven thirty! Fast!**

_I'll be there in ten minutes. Why so late?_

**I was in the attic.**

_Just you?_

**Yeah! Now get here!**

I hung up before he could ask any further. "Bella, what was the photo shoot for?" asked Alice. I turned to her and answered "Seventeen Magazine" Rose and Alice gasped "How?" asked Rose. "I am an international sensation and seventeen; of course they would love me there. Most of their cover girls are older. I am doing for December and Kendall Jenner is doing Jan." "You are famous?" asked Emmett. "Yeah Captain Obvious! I have been in the industry since I was six! I have won many awards too." we talked for a little longer and the bell rang. I rushed to the door and jumped on dad. "You are a life saver!"

When we reached the P3 I rushed to Piper. "There you are! I was thinking your manager got you another last minute job." I asked her where Paige was and she pointed to the crowd then I whispered "Isamaria is here baby!" she smiled at that. I ran to the stage. "Hey guys!" The crowd roared. "I'm taking my sisters stage today!" more cheers. "These are my newest songs! Rock star!" cheers "Hit it boys" I said to my band.

**Yeah, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, yeah  
Sometimes I walk a little faster In the school hallway just to get next to you **

**Some days I spend a little extra time**

**In the morning just to impress you  
Guess you don't notice, guess you don't need this**

**Sad, you're not seeing what you're missing**

**On the outside shying away**

**On the inside dying to say  
I'm unusual, not so typical**

**Way too smart to be waiting around **

**Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion **

**I can fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star**

**Sometimes I wish when the phone rings**

**That it would be you saying, "Let's hang out"**

**Then you confess that there's something special**

**In between us, why don't we find out  
You don't know me, guess you don't need me**

**Why you're not seein' what you're missin'**

**On the outside shyin' away**

**On the inside dying to say  
I'm unusual, not so typical**

**Way too smart to be waiting around**

**Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion**

**I can fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star**

**If you only knew the real me I might even be a rock star**

**I'm telling you that we are meant to be  
Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see**

**That I really am a rock star**

**Yeah yeah, woo**

**Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion**

**I can fix the flat on your car  
Rockin' it wherever we are, yeah yeah**

**'Cause I really am a rock star**

**'Cause I really am a rock star**

**I am a rock star, whoa, yeah!**

The crowd screams even more. I say "This one is called 'See You Again'"

**I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim**

**I have a heart that will never be tamed**

**I knew you were somethin' special when you spoke my name**

**Now I can't wait to see you again  
I've got a way of knowin' when somethin' is right**

**I feel like I must have known you in another life**

**'Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes**

**Now I can't wait to see you again  
The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin' downI st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout**

**Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me**

**My best friend Lesley said, "Oh she's just being Kathy"  
The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself**

**My heart it can't rest 'til then**

**Ooh whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again  
I got this crazy feelin' deep inside**

**When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night**

**I'm not a mind reader but I'm readin' the signs**

**My best friend Lesley said, "Oh she's just being Kathy"  
The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself**

**My heart it can't rest 'til then**

**Ooh whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again!  
I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim  
The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin' down**

**I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout**

**Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me**

**My best friend Lesley said, "Oh she's just being Kathy"  
The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself**

**My heart it can't rest 'til then**

**Ooh whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again **

**Ooh whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again**

"So guys, is that all you want?" There were 'aw's' "Name your song!" I tried to focus on what the most was saying. There were many who said 'BAM' but most said '22'.

"Okay guys this is the last for the night. I have to hit the road! Seventeen magazine! '22'!"

**It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh  
Yeaaaah  
We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh**

**(I got into the crowd and started dancing with them)**

I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

It seems like one of those nights  
This place is too crowded too many cool kids  
It seems like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping  
Yeaaaah  
We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh

I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

I don't know about you, 22, 22

It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you

I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

Dancing like 22, yeah, 22, yeah yeah

It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you

**(I ran back to the stage)**

"Good night guys!"

I walked off the stage and was met by Paige. "Why did I have to know? Couldn't I know it in the future?"

I scowled "Hey! You know that there too! I cannot understand why you can't just be thankful! I tune into your kinds emotions in the future for you. As if there aren't enough people to feel from now! I read somewhere that San Francisco has more people than Calabasas. I could easily be living there or using the empathy blocking potion instead of feeling so many emotions in this room! So much pain!" Paige mumbled sorry and I hugged her and went into the dressing room. I tried some changes with my eyes making them purple when I saw Edward come in.

"You look beautiful like always." He said. I smiled and turned "Thank you. You look dashing yourself."

He came over to me and picked me up "Put me down!" I laughed. He pulled me on his lap "Fine!" I huffed. He chuckled and said "You are different." "Yeah, I am. This is San Francisco. I am a Halliwell, an international sensation. Owner of Nightingale and well isn't that enough?" he nodded and then asked "You are seventeen?" "Yup! Luckily or else I wouldn't get to cover for seventeen as a seventeen year old in December, I had this thing planned ten years ago. If I was eighteen it would've been eighteen and my sisters would still have sent me away and I would have had to find a way past Charlie." He chuckled again "I meant why you claimed to be older." "Oh that! Easy Isabella was eighteen. Charlie actually has a daughter who is with Renee. I was scheduled to be with Charlie as Izz for a year. I had to use her name etc because Billy and Jake knew her." He just nodded "That's a lot of information, isn't it?" I asked he smiled and kissed me making my heart speed up "No, not at all. I'd like to know everything about you." I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips then freeing myself from his grasp. "Let's go! I have to teach or take a test tomorrow!" I complained. It was past midnight and the P3 closed at midnight. Everyone just leaves and locks the doors. "Don't you have a photo shoot tomorrow?" he asked. I answered while dragging him out "Yeah but I'll orb. I had to say that since humans can't teleport." I orbed the two of us to the manor and my stomach growled. "I always forget humans need to eat!" he said and then added "I haven't seen you eat all day.." I looked down "I don't eat four times a day. Breakfast and Dinner only. The other meals are only when necessary." I walked into the kitchen leaving him in the living room and encountered a horrible vision; Piper and Leo making out! Ewe! I cleared my throat which caused Leo to jump back and Pipee to jump off the kitchen counter. "I'm not commenting but please tell me my dinner is in the fridge. I'm starved!" Pipee and Leo were blushing. Blush is a family trait. "Pizza in the fridge." I grabbed a slice and ran out. I bumped into Edward and fell back but he caught me and smiled his crocked smile. Everyone else was in their rooms. Dad went home when Paige came home, I read that in Pipe's mind. Edward and I got to my room and I fell asleep in his arms instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward's POV

When Bella came down the stairs I was shocked. It looked like she was only wearing a coat. The coat wasn't even long! She 'orbed' us to the pub. Carlisle and Esme decided to spend time with Bella's father. When she got on stage as herself people screamed.

She screamed "Hey guys!" The crowd roared. "I'm taking my sisters stage today!" more cheers. "These are my newest songs! Rock star!" cheers "Hit it boys".

She sang three songs. I think two were the messages from future. After saying good night to the crowd she walked off.

I heard Paige talk to Bella, Paige was frustrated at Bella for telling her about her daughter's future "Why did I have to know? Couldn't I know it in the future?"

Bella scowled "Hey! You know that there too! I cannot understand why you can't just be thankful! I tune into your kinds emotions in the future for you. As if there aren't enough people to feel from now! I read somewhere that San Francisco has more people than Calabasas. I could easily be living there or using the empathy blocking potion instead of feeling so many emotions in this room! So much pain!" Paige mumbled sorry and Bella hugged her and went into the dressing room. When I came in I saw Bella with different colored eye.

"You look beautiful like always." I said. She smiled and turned "Thank you. You look dashing yourself."

I went over to her and picked her up "Put me down!" she laughed. I pulled her on my lap "Fine!" she huffed. I chuckled and said "You are different." "Yeah, I am. This is San Francisco. I am a Halliwell, an international sensation. Owner of Nightingale and well isn't that enough?" I nodded and then asked "You are seventeen?" "Yup! Luckily or else I wouldn't get to cover for seventeen as a seventeen year old in December, I had this thing planned ten years ago. If I was eighteen it would've been eighteen and my sisters would still have sent me away and I would have had to find a way past Charlie." I chuckled again she was so energetic. I loved her then but now she was more intriguing "I meant why you claimed to be older." "Oh that! Easy Isabella was eighteen. Charlie actually has a daughter who is with Renee. I was scheduled to be with Charlie as Izz for a year. I had to use her name etc because Billy and Jake knew her." I just nodded she seemed to enjoy talking "That's a lot of information, isn't it?" she asked and I smiled and kissed her making her heart speed up, that always fascinated me. I loved how human she was. She was different in many ways like she was more fiercely dressed and all I could think about was… let's not even go there; she was independent and strong. I answered her "No, not at all. I'd like to know everything about you." She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips then freed herself from my grasp. "Let's go! I have to teach or take a test tomorrow!" She complained. "Don't you have a photo shoot tomorrow?" I asked. She answered while dragging me out "Yeah but I'll orb. I had to say that since humans can't teleport." She orbed the two of us to the manor and her stomach growled. "I always forget humans need to eat!" I said and then added "I haven't seen you eat all day.." She looked down "I don't eat four times a day. Breakfast and Dinner only. The other meals are only when necessary." She said walked into the kitchen leaving me in the living room and encountered a horrible vision; Piper and Leo making out! I heard that as soon as we entered. I heard them talk and then she opened the fridge and grabbed a pizza and ran. She bumped into me and fell back but I caught her and smiled. Everyone else was in their rooms. Her father went home when Paige came home; I read that in Pipers mind. The two of us got into her room and she fell asleep in my arms. I watched her sleep all night until she was waken up the peace destroying alarm!

Bella's POV

As soon as I woke up I went to the gym and practiced. Edward still won't fight me! I came back in my room and got into my closet. I went into my official section and pulled out a light pink button down shirt and dark purple pencil skirt. I wore my yellow Jimmy Cho's and my cupcake headband. I wore my pearl earrings and wore rings in all my fingers in my right hand. Each ring had a different stone, from diamond to arterial. I got out and went to Chris's room to wake him up. I said goodbye to him and he didn't react. Paige, Edward, Alice and I went to Paige's school. I showed them around between classes. When we got back Alice kept begging me to let her join me at the seventeen set. So I let her and Rose join me. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were going to go hunting. Carlisle and Esme were with Leo and Pipee. The others were with the kids. We reached the studio fifteen minutes early. The interviewer came "Bella! So nice to see you again! Look how you have grown! Last time you were ten and now you're such a young lady!"

"Nice to see you again! These are my friends Alice and Rosalie. Let's start the shoot. The makeup crew?" She laughed and pointed to the left I got in and they started to do my makeup. Alice and Rose came along to the room. They went through the clothes. They were mostly Christmassy. I got into my firs t dress. It was a red dress and a Christmas hat. The cleavage of the dress was low. The next was worse (not that I minded) it went to waist. The dress was red and white and had slits in the back. After that I went into the studio in my own clothes and she put the recorder on.

(**Bella**; _Seventeen)_

_So Bella, since Christmas is coming up, what are your views?_

**Well Christmas! My absolute fav! The colors, the decoration, the cakes and most of all the Christmas miracle!**

_So you believe in Christmas miracle?_

**Of course I'd be stupid not to. Every Christmas something good happens. Who knows what will happen this year.**

_Funny! So let's talk about school, still attending that one?_

**Still in school, I am graduating this year, a year early.**

_Many people ask if you are dating anyone. _

**Yes I am.**

_Who? Just curious, anyone from the industry?_

**Nah, I met him in Forks.**

_Who is that lucky man?_

**His name is Edward Cullen.**

_How long you two been dating?_

**Last Jan.**

_Let's talk about your Christmas special!_

**Yeah! 'Christmas Must Be Something More' it's very inspirational!**

_So do we get a peek?_

**No! Not by a chance! I am not singing here!**

_Why not?_

** It's not supposed to be out before Christmas Eve! Troy- my manager- would kill me!**

_Well it was nice to see you again 'Isamaria'!_

We both laughed at that.

When I got out joining the girls they bombarded me with questions actually the same one. "Can we please listen to the song?" it made its own song, the way they repeated it. I mumbled 'later'. When we got in the car (I orbed my baby with me too!) Rose asked "Bella, why did that lady call you Isamaria?" I blushed. That caught Alice's attention, she had been trying to get a vision of my song. "That's my middle name. Priyabella Isamaria Halliwell." We talked all through the drive. In midway Rose took over the wheel which I reluctantly gave her. They seemed surprised at my reaction when I kissed the steering wheel and said goodnight to my baby. I went to the back seet to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward's POV

Bella came home very late. I watched her sleep all night and made sure I switched off her alarm clock. I didn't want her to be angry with me so I woke her up at 5 a.m. I kissed her forehead and then her lips. "It's Sunday, I usually sleep till nine." She mumbled so I let her go to sleep again.

Bella's POV

When I woke up I was on my bed not my baby! I realized they must have moved me up. I remembered Edward woke me up at five am but its Sunday. After brushing I went down stairs to join everyone. Edward was sitting with Carlisle. I walked into the room looking for Piper. As soon as I spotted her I sunk into a vision.

***VISION***

I was sitting in the living room with everyone when Shax came in. I glanced towards the calendar. '23rd December'

***END VISION***

I gasped and then asked Piper "Pipee, what were you just thinking about?" Piper looked at me like crazy "Can't you read me?" uh, she needs to think faster! "Vision!" I stated and she said "Oh, I was thinking about the P3. We close on 23rd and reopen at 5th remember?" Oh that's actually helpful. "What time do you open the P3?" What I have so much work! "Twelve noon." Okay, then I turned to Phoebe the other visionary in the family and said "Focus on Pipee, Pipee think about that again." Cullens looked clueless. Finally Pheebs gasped. "What!" she shrieked. We practically have three hours or less! I decided to let everyone one in the loop. "Look, I had a vision of Shax attack today! At 12 since that's what Pipee was thinking and that's why I had a vision." I and my sisters went to the attic with Leo, Coop and the Cullens at our heels and Henry took the kids to Dads'. I had the spell memorized. We only went up there to discuss.

At eleven-fifty we were downstairs sitting on the sofa. Pipee was going to freeze him and I was going to kill him. No one else was participating in this. Emmett asked "Who is Shax? I mean actually." He looked serious. I answered quite easily since I had the answer memorized too.

"He was my ex-boyfriend. He looked like a fifteen year old then; he killed Prue when she tried to protect me. I miss-spelled the vanquishing spell then because I was busy crying about Prue, but I still thought I killed him. I have the spell memorized since you told me he was back. Not going to leave him alive this time. According to the book of shadows he is:

Demonic hitman called

out for only the top

assignments by

the Source.

Corporealizes out of

wind and air. Method

of attack is a ferocious

blast of wind that can

be lethal to its victim." I was dead set on killing him. In less than five minutes Shax arrived; like they say: 'speaking of the demon, he shall arrive.'

"Hello little princess, how you have grown. You used to be a fourteen year old blond when I last saw you, I might add your natural hair looks bad." he said to me. I growled, Phoebe and Paige took everyone to a side. I conjured a knife specially make to 'hurt' not kill a high resistant demon. Pipee could only freeze him for a while not for long. I had to vanquish him fast.

Piper quickly froze him but I could see him smiling. Ha! He didn't know that I knew the right spell now!

I started saying the spell.

"Is a demon of

Evil winds that blows

that which forms below

no longer

may you dwell

death takes you

with this spell."

And he is dead. Piper and I sighed. I swooped up in a hug by Edward he said "Don't ever scare me like that again." I didn't say anything knowing that is my job.

We celebrated for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward's POV

It was Christmas Eve and Bella had a huge concert. She was currently on stage and I was very nervous. Not because she was singing, she is great but because of what I was going to ask her. "Dude, calm down!" Jasper and Phoebe said. All of Bella's Family know and approve. I stopped thinking when Bella stated to sing. She looked amazing, she was wearing a red dress with white Christmas trees on it and very high green heels. Her dress was above her knees. She stated to sing:

**What if ribbons and bows didn't mean a thing**

**Would the song still survive without five golden rings**

**Would you still wanna kiss without misletoe**

**What would happen if God never let it snow**

**What would happen if Christmas carols told a lie**

**Tell me what would you find**

**You'd see that today holds something special**

**Something holy, not superficial**

**So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives**

**It's something we all try to ignore**

**And put a wreath up on your door**

**So here's something you should know that is for sure**

**Christmas must be something more**

**What if angels did not pay attention to **

**All the things that we wished they would always do**

**What if happiness came in a cardboard box**

**Then I think there is something we all forgot**

**What would happen if presents all went away**

**Tell me what would you find**

**You'd see that today holds something special**

**Something holy, not superficial**

**So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives**

**It's something we all try to ignore**

**And put a wreath up on your door**

**So here's something you should know that is for sure**

**Christmas must be something more**

**We get so caught up in all of it**

**Business and relationships**

**Hundred mile an hour lives**

**And it's this time of year**

**And everybody's here**

**It seems the last thing on your mind**

**Is that the day holds something special**

**Something holy, not superficial**

**So here's to Jesus Christ who saved our lives**

**It's something we all try to ignore**

**And put a wreath up on your door**

**But here's something you should know that is for sure**

**Christmas must be something**

**Christmas must be something**

**Christmas must be something more**

**There's gotta be more**

**There's gotta be more**

Wow she was amazing! When she came off stage and to me I blank out got to one knee and asked "Priyabella Halliwell, would you do me the extraordinary honor of spending eternity with me?" I waited for her to answer and she leaped on me and nodded. I was full of joy.

Bella's POV

Since we have so many supernatural people in the house we decided Edward and I's wedding would be on New Years' eve. How Ironic, our wedding invitations have been sent to all the close friends and families. Billie is here, the pack (wolves), they know about us.

I was nervous because I was supposed to walk down the Aisle in less than five minutes! Yes, less than that! The wedding march started to play and when it was our turn my father walked me down the Aisle. I was his only remaining girl who he had to walk down, unless I can bring Prue back. He even walked Paige down the Aisle. He gave my hand to Edward.

The High Priestess says:

We are gathered here today,

to unite two souls as one.

Do you Anthony Mason Cullen and Priyabella Isamaria Halliwell

join us here of your own free will

to acknowledge the eternal bond

shared by both of you?

Edward and I say 'I do' We turn to each other, join hands and recite our vows.

The High Priestess then continues:

Here before witnesses Anthony Mason Cullen and Priyabella Isamaria Halliwell

have sworn their vows to each other.

With this cord I bind them to those vows.

We chant:

Heart to thee,

Body to thee,

Always and forever,

So mote it be.

The Priestess as well as attending family and friends say "so mote it be" and Edward and I embraces with a kiss.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all liked my story! I will write a sequel soon. I don't know when. It will be about Prue's and Andy's Secret and Bella will have a child- Renesmee and I will think of something with P before that to carry on the all girls with P thing. Again hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
